


coming of age

by Valerine



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerine/pseuds/Valerine
Summary: jihoon is now an adult, and wants to do the things adult does.





	coming of age

**Author's Note:**

> warning. theres just lots and lots of pointless fluff. and a happy cliched end cus im a sucker for it ❤

daniel isnt sure. but he sometimes think there is just something in park jihoon that seems special. there is just something in that boy that seems to attract his attention no matter what he does. the way he reacts shyly to teasing, the way his cheeks puff up unconsciously when hes angry or upset, the way he covers his mouth when he laughs, then his smiles and the way his eyes crinkle so beautifully like a teardrop.

daniel has never met someone who can catch his heart unguarded so randomly and make it flip like crazy like park jihoon does. it just seems natural for the boy to do it. and it hurts so much because the intention is so pure, so innocent, yet all daniel wants is to taint the boy so badly.

the day park jihoon turns 20, he stumbles into daniel's room with a shy smile and crinkling eyes. daniel who was lying on the bed and playing his phone, immediately stops scrolling the screen of his phone as his senses scream in alertness at the presence of a very pretty boy standing at the doorway of his room at such late night.

 _hyung_.

_why?_

_can i have a drink with you tonight? just the two of us._

its a fact that daniel is crazy about alcohol, but he is more crazy about the park jihoon right now who is asking him to drink with him with just the two of them alone. nevertheless he does a good job at composing himself as usual.

_sure._

its late and they are forbidden to leave the dorm, but thankfully in the fridge they have collections of beer from the CF they shot before and a few bottles of soju courtesy of seongwoo who likes to drink too. daniel decides a bottle of soju would be enough for him and a beginner and takes two small glasses with it.

jihoon is watching the TV when he lays down the glass in front of him. he pops open the soju bottle but before he can pour it for jihoon, jihoon stops him with a hand.

_let me._

then he takes the bottle and pours soju into daniel's glass then his. its a sign of courtesy but the manner is clumsy and inexperienced, and daniel laughs because its cute.

_so its jihoonie's first time. congratulations on becoming an adult._

_thanks._ he is shy but also happily smiling.

_its just the first day and you're already wanting to drink._

_well ive been wanting to drink with hyung for a while now._

_why with me though?_ daniel asks with a laugh, however he doesnt expect the expression that suddenly becomes serious on jihoon's face. if he looks carefully, the kid's face is slowly turning red too.

 _aaaaak!! no particular reason, i just feel like it!_ jihoon hastily answers with a raised voice.

why are you so agitated, daniel wants to ask but jihoon is flapping awkwardly and daniel doesnt want to make him feel uncomfortable. so he simply shrugs and lifts up his glass, gesturing it in front of jihoon. jihoon takes his own glass in understanding and clinks it with daniel's own before both of them down their first glass. daniel is staring at jihoon's reaction the whole time and he laughs when he sees the pretty face contorts as if hes been stung. even the contorted face looked ridiculously cute.

 _too strong?_ daniel asks with amusement.

jihoon shakes his head and stubbornly pours another glass for him and daniel. he downs that one too. then another one and another till daniel has to tell him to slow down.

_hyung, im an adult starting from tonight...im going to drink soju everyday so you have to treat me like an adult too._

...

_are you laughing?_

...

_really...treat me like an adult. and bring me out to drink too next time-_

...

_you're always going out drinking with seongwoo hyung...im lonely..._

jihoon makes a sour face. daniel looks at the bottle that is already half-emptied by now and he starts to grasp the situation. the kid's tolerance is low.

_youre drunk._

_nooooo-_ jihoon shakes his head furiously, then starts to slur nonsensical gibberish stuffs. daniel hurries to steady his hands on jihoon who is wobbling when he tries to get up on his knees.

_are you okay?_

in his mind, jihoon thinks daniel is making fun of him. the face is smiling too much.

_whats so funnyyyy_

daniel laughs, and pats jihoons head. _you._

_im funny? but i dont think i am..._

_youre cute._

_i dont think im cute._

_youre pretty._

_...ya, are you making fun of me right now?_

daniel shakes his head. hes not laughing anymore but theres a soft smile on his face.

_im telling the truth. youre really pretty._

maybe its because of the alcohol disinhibiting his thoughts, so daniel feels brave to be as honest as he can without being embarrassed.

jihoon is giggling cutely, believing his sincerity and obviously loving the compliment. the whole face is red and daniel cant tell if its because of the alcohol or something else.

_daniel is also really handsome~_

jihoon sings cheerfully, suddenly throwing himself into daniel's chest as he hugs the bigger body shamelessly. daniel is momentarily surprised because he doesnt expect jihoon to be the touchy type when drunk. but he cant hold back his amusement because the drunk habit of jihoon makes him a hundred times more adorable and daniel feels like hes going to go crazy as he feels small arms wrapping themselves around his neck and hot breaths tickling the junction of his neck.

_daniel has strong muscular body..._

_..._

_long pretty legs..._

_park jihoon_

_...daniel is so perfect. im so jealous..._

_youre really drunk, arent you?_ daniel puts a hand on jihoon's waist, and another to ruffle his hair affectionately.

jihoon mewls as he rubs his face into daniel's nape comfortably. daniel is suddenly reminded of his two cats at home. so he holds jihoon like holding a cat. the cat in his lap is too cute beyond words and its gradually falling asleep on his shoulder judging from the sudden quietness and slowed breathing. daniel soaks in the blissful feeling for a while and its hard for him after that when he has to decide to put the sleeping jihoon to bed.

jihoon wakes up when daniel moves to get up. daniel is heaving him up in his arms and is carrying him like a bride.

_im light, arent i?_

_no, youre really heavy._

daniel laughs at jihoons sulking face.

_just joking. youre as light as a feather, our baby._

eventhough jihoon is very much awake and is watching him now, daniel doesnt let him go. instead he carries jihoon all the way into the room. when daniel tries to put him down on the bed, jihoon hangs to him persistently.

daniel nudges at him.

jihoon buries his face in daniel's neck and shakes his head. the soft brown hair tickles daniel's face.

_not my room. yours._

daniel watches at him confusingly for a second before realization dawns on him.

_park jihoon, do you realize what youre saying to me right now?_

jihoon looks up at him and smiles in response.

_you said im cute._

_...yeah, so?_

_you said im pretty._

_..._

_do you like me?_

theres something in jihoon that just makes daniel so weak and helpless. from the way the big beautiful eyes looking at him hopefully to the way the red lush lips mouthing out those dangerous words so easily. jihoon is probably not aware of it himself, but he has such power and it makes him a dangerous force to deal against.

_i like you, hyung...do you like me, too?_

_you...if you ask me like that, how can i even say no?_ daniel looks away. but it was too late. jihoon caught the blush on his face and laughs out loud. he loves seeing daniel being cute, and at this moment jihoon thinks his hyung is really the cutest so he speaks his thoughts out loud.

_ah, really...stop it._

_what if i say no, what are you going to do?_ jihoon pokes his heated cheek and laughs again.

_stop._

_hyung is so cute._

_i told you to stop._

_i dont want to_.

 _ah, really, fuck_. daniel curses in his mind, cant say it aloud because the beautiful eyes are looking at him with so much affection.

_im going to drop you._

daniel leans over the bed, about to let go of his arms when suddenly jihoon kisses him on the cheek.

_...what are you doing?_

another kiss on the cheek

_dont let me go... i like you a lot, hyung._

this manipulative, sneaky kid...daniel's heart is about to burst.

_bring me to your room._

_why do you wanna go to my room..._

_you know why._ jihoon says as if its the most innocent thing to say.

_and hyung, youre really cute._

_didnt i tell you to stop saying that._

_i wont stop unless you listen to me._

in the end, a 23 year old kang daniel loses to a just blooming 20 year old adult park jihoon as he follows in resignation at the request of a giggling jihoon and carries him to his room. he puts jihoon down on the bed and jihoon proceeds to pull him down together. daniel is half laying on jihoon, and the position is uncomfortable but he is more distracted at the fact that jihoons face is so close to him. 

they were just drinking earlier, then jihoon had blurted out a confession and now jihoon is in his room, laying down on his bed and is underneath him, staring at him like hes in love. daniel thinks its surreal. jihoons hand touches his face, beckoning daniel to look down at him. _youre so handsome, hyung..._  daniel thinks otherwise as his breath catches at the sight of jihoon. the soft brown bangs are matted on a slightly sweaty forehead, the eyes are half-lidded, the face is red, and the lower lip is bitten purposely in a naughty manner.

_are you still drunk?_

daniel asks quietly, eyes not able to tear themselves away from the sight. the loose shirt exposing the slender neckline and a part of his shoulder is not helping either.

_hmmm...maybe. i just feel so good...and hot._

jihoon tries to expose the neck part of his shirt more. his clavicles peeked through and he looks sexy. daniel visibly swallows.

_wont you do it with me, hyung?_

_jihoon-ah..._

_im an adult now. so its okay to do it..._

_but its your first time?_

_yeah...its okay._ theres a reassuring smile on jihoons lips towards the end.

if daniel doesnt care, he would do it without a doubt. but jihoon is someone he cares a lot, so even if he is giving him permission so kindly like this, he doesnt want to take jihoons first time when hes drunk. he wants jihoon to be completely sober when they do it. so he quells down a sigh and with it his whole desire as well, lays a hand on jihoons forehead and sweeps the bangs off gently. the eyelids look heavy.

_i wont do it with you today. sleep._

_ah, why..._

_because you look like youll fall asleep in an instant._

jihoon looks like hes going to retort, but he stops when he sees the warmth in daniel's gaze. his body already feels so hot and now his heart is melting too. 

_hot..._

daniel gets up and switches on the air-cond. the cool air blows over jihoon and his body relaxes in an instant. the eyelids are almost closed when daniel goes back to him.

jihoon tries to blink the sleep away but daniel, in his low soothing voice, lulls him to close his eyes and sleep. 

_hyung is so kind...and always care for me...thats why i like you a lot, you know..._

jihoons tone is slightly accusing, and daniel chuckles affectionately. jihoons eyelids fall shut after that. the eyelashes are long and thick as they caress over soft reddish cheeks and the lips are half parted while exhaling slow, soft breaths. daniel clasps onto jihoons hand and kisses it tenderly.

he lays down beside jihoon, the rest of the night has him watching the peacefully sleeping face that is lovely beyond words. park jihoon blooms into a more beautiful flower as each day passes, and daniel falls in love harder.

and as the little flower continues to dream, he promises to be by its side and watches as it blossoms wonderfully into a beautiful adult. 

 

 


End file.
